X Titans: A Trip to New York
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: A SPTTXMen Crossover. The Teen Titans take a trip to New York for Unity Days Festival. They meet Spiderman, Venom, The X Men and Charles Xavier. Raven is having disturbing dreams and the only one who can help her is Professor X. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: A Vacation to New York

**Chapter One: A Trip to New York**

_**Author's Note: **  
I apologize in advance for this fic, this was my SECOND Fanfic and my writing skills were not as good as they are now. And I hadn't watched a lot of the show at the time, so a lot of characters are OOC. Just a warning!_

The Sun shown warmly on Titan Tower as Robin watered his plants while Beast Boy was running around as a dog digging a hole for no apparent reason. It was summer and the Titans were getting restless. They needed to go somewhere.

"Are you guys bored?" Robin asked, bored himself. "I think it's time we take a vacation."

"You said it man. I'm so bored I'm gonna scream." Beast Boy said. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"I think we should go on a vacation. You know, take a trip somewhere." "I don't know," Robin said, "What's going on in different places."

"Hello, my friends," It was Starfire, the Tamaranian, she walked over. "I overheard something about a trip. I have obtained information on a Unity Days Festival."

"Where is it?" Robin asked.

"In some place called New York City."

"Great," Robin exclaimed, "I'll go get Cyborg."

He ran off. Beast Boy and Starfire were there. "This'll be cool. I've never been to New York."

"I am sure this will be a most wonderful experience," Starfire said a little too enthusiastically.

"Uh- huh," Beast Boy said flatly.

Robin and Cyborg had come back, "Hey guys, are we really going on a vacation? To New York?"

"Well, that's the plan, currently," Robin said, smiling. We should go get Raven and see what she thinks."

"What's up?" Raven said as they all turned to her in surprise.

"We're going to go to New York. Won't it be wonderful?" Starfire said. "Why?"

"The Unity Days Festival," Starfire said, "I heard everyone is going to be there."

"Do they have food?" Beast Boy asked excited.

"Of course they have food there, it's a festival, what'd you think they'd have there?" Robin asked.

"Oh sweet!" exclaimed Cyborg, I am definitely going now!"

"So, are we all agreed on this?" Robin asked.

"**_YES!" _**came a resounding shout from Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Most absolutely, we must go," Starfire said. "Okay, whatever," came Raven's flat, dry reply.

"All right, here I come festival food!" Beast Boy said as he transformed himself into a dog and began running around the yard barking.

"Beast Boy, calm yourself," Raven said, "You're starting to silivate." "**_EWW!" _**All the Titans replied.

Beast Boy snapped back into his normal green self and said, "Sorry guys, I guess I was just a little too excited."

"That's an understatement," Robin replied, "that was nasty!"

"Well, we better get packing," Robin said as they all made a mad dash for Titan Tower in an attempt to get pack as fast as possible. In Just a few hours they were ready to go.

"What are we riding in, Robin?" Beast Boy asked. "We'll take the car," he replied. "Come on, let's get everybody's stuff in.

"Alright!" Beast Boy transformed himself into an eagle and grabbed luggage and carried it off to the car.

Soon, they were all crammed into the car and all seated as comfortably as possible. "Okay, people, let's hit the road!" Robin said as he started the car. "Oh and by the way, does anyone have money?"

"I have a couple hundred," Cyborg replied.

"Where'd you get all That?" they all asked, shocked, usually he spent it on junk food, candy or a videogame. "I saved it."

"Come on, let's get going," Beast Boy said impatiently, "I can practically hear the veggiehot dogs calling my name!"

"Beast Boy, if you were not so obsessed with food, it would be much easier to arrive at our destination," Starfire said. He gave her an ugly look. "Alright, alright, we're going, yeesh!" Robin began to drive.

Meanwhile, Raven said nothing. This was going to be an interesting trip, indeed.


	2. Chapter Two: Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter Two: Dreams and Nightmares**

The Titans were about sick of being in the van by the time they reached a small hotel. The rooms were reasonable and they were able to pull their money together and put themselves up for the night. "Ah," Beast Boy sighed, "whoever thought that a bed would feel so good?" he asked.

"You said it, man," Cyborg said. "Now all I wanna do is sleep."

"Man, they don't have any good food around here," Beast Boy complained. "I've been all over the hotel and they don't even serve reasonable doughnuts."

"Why worry man, we'll be in New York before you know it."

"Yeah, right, but still, there isn't any decent food here." Beast Boy muttered, "I'm going to the cooler." he quickly turned himself into a housefly and flew out the hotel back to their van,

Robin threw himself onto the bed, "So Cyborg, how are Starfire and Raven? Fighting in their rooms already?"

Cyborg laughed, "You should see it man, they're already fighting because Star says she doesn't have enough room for her makeup and yadda yadda."

"Well I think we should call it a day. What'd you say Cyborg?"

"Well yeah," Cyborg agreed but where's—"

Unexpectedly, there was a scratching at the door. There was yelling and screaming. Cyborg ran and hastily opened the door. Beast Boy quickly ran in the room in the form of a green dog. "Hey you, boy!" a man shouted. "Keep your dog in your room!"

"Sorry sir," Cyborg said. He shut the door, turning he glared at Beast Boy. "See what you've got yourself into? You could get us kicked out of this hotel!"

"Sorry," Beast Boy looked sheepish. "What are you doing?"

"Finding some food."

"Quiet you guys!" Robin exclaimed, irritated, "I'm trying to go to sleep here!"

"Okay, okay!" Beast Boy muttered, "I was just getting ready to go to bed anyway." So all three boys slept that night.

Meanwhile, Raven and Starfire were having quite the time in their own room. Raven silently set her bag on the bed and silently pulled out her nightclothes. "You are quite silent Raven," Starfire commented, "are you not happy about our exciting adventure?"

"You call this exciting?" Raven asked, "This is hardly an adventure."

"Besides that," Starfire decided to change the subject. "I am off to unload my beauty accessories." She said as she went into the bathroom.

"Ugh!" Raven growled to herself as she finally sat down by herself. "I wonder how I put up with her.

Suddenly Stafire's voice rose up from the bathroom, "Raven, I am afraid I do not have enough room for everything." Raven stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. "This isn't the Tower, the bathroom's not big enough for all your stuff."

"Well, why do you have all your stuff in here, if I may ask?"

"Because I have to use this bathroom too!" Raven barely kept her voice even, "The world doesn't exactly revolve around you, you know!"

"Oh," Starfire said sarcastically, "And I suppose it is supposed to revolve around you?" Starfire shouted from behind the door.

"NO!" Raven roared back. "It just means that you shouldn't hog the bathroom like the selfish person you are!"

"Oh, selfish am I" Starfire shot back, "Unlike you, Raven I have not shut myself off from the world and hid my feelings under that emotionless mask you ware!" She opened the door and stomped out.

"That is not true," Raven muttered under her breath, "I am not without emotion."

Suddenly, the door opened and Cyborg poked his head in the door. "Will you two keep it down? There are other people in here and they've already yelled at us about Beast Boy and Robin is trying to sleep so keep it down."

"All right, Cyborg," Starfire said, I'll tell RAVEN to keep quiet!'" She shot Raven a dirty look. Raven said noting more to Starfire as she got ready for bed.

Climbing into bed, Raven fell into an uneasy sleep.

Raven found herself standing in a dark alleyway. She looked around startled, "Where am I? she asked herself, "Starfire, what have you done—?" She saw it suddenly. It was a strangest creature she had ever seen before. It seemed like a human but it wasn't some how. She saw it coming for her and she knew it was attacking. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, harnessing her powers with all her might. She began to throw her bolts at the mysterious attacker, who dodged and continued coming at her. She continued to hurl her power continually blasting it with everything she had, but he kept coming on. Raven backed up slightly, she saw the dead end of the alley out of the corner of her eye.

She suddenly felt a fist slam into her face. Raven felt blood trickle down her cheek onto her lip. Was this a dream? she wondered, this couldn't be real could it? She backed up and swung her fist hard; her attacker blocked and struck back. With all the force she could muster, Raven went on the offensive. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she pushed her power to the limit. It slammed into her opponent and he, or it staggered back. Only slightly, though, because he suddenly stretched out his hand and a mysterious substance, like a spider web came out and wrapped itself around her. Raven broke free, but she wasn't fast enough. Fists slammed into her face repeatedly.

Raven felt pain shoot through her face, her side, and her stomach. She fell to her knees and stared up at her attacker. The face leered at her glaring. That was the last thing she saw before she felt him kicking and punching her again. He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Suddenly, the strange alien face slipped away and she saw the face of a young man. She thought he could have been a nice person, but the face was full of hatred. His hands reached out and started choking her. Raven felt her throat constrict and tighten. She fought to breathe and she tried to access her powers, but she found that she could not. The world began to spin and go black—

Raven shot awake with a start. Sweat poured down her face. She looked around the room. There was no one. "It was just a dream," she told herself, "only a dream." She sighed and lay back down on the bed. What did it all mean? Who was her attacker? He was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She decided not to tell anyone about her dream. Who would believer her? It would be better that way, she decided, she didn't need to bother them with her problems.

So Raven fell back to sleep. This time, there were not dreams, no attacker would haunt her nightmares this time.

It was early the next day when they all woke up. Starfire found Raven standing at a window looking outside at the sunrise. "Are you well Raven?" Starfire asked. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied in a flat unemotional tone, she couldn't let her friend know about her nightmare that previous night.

Starfire went into the bathroom and began primping. Raven paced around the room, nervous and disturbed. She tried to ease her mind. There wouldn't be much of a choice for her, she couldn't tell anyone about it, she would figure it out herself. Cyborg popped his head in and said, "Hey, are you guys ready? Starfire, get out of the bathroom!"

"I am almost ready, Cyborg," Starfire said, she finally, after twenty minutes plus in the bathroom. Raven went in and quickly got ready. She was finished and they both got their things together and packed their things back in the car.

Driving down the road, Beast Boy was getting bored again, so he decided to sing a little song, "riding down the highway, playing rock and roll..." soon all Titans began singing. "...It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock and roll..."Beast Boy kept singing. He'd been singing for a straight hour and Starfire was starting to get irritated.

"When will he stop Raven?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied Raven, "deal with it." Starfire clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, muttering something inaudible under her breath.

"Here we are, people, New York City!" proclaimed Robin, "We finally made it!" "Whoa," they all exclaimed.

"It is incredible!" Starfire said in awe.

"This place is _TIGHT!" _"Yeah, you said it man!" Beast Boy agreed. "Let's find this Unity Days Festival. I want some hot dogs!"

"But Beast Boy, you don't eat meat."

"I know that, maybe there will be veggie hot dogs," Beast Boy said unconvincingly. "So, where's this place?" Beast Boy asked

. "It's at the Main Street," replied Starfire answered. They asked a man for directions and they soon found their way to Main Street.

They made their way towards a humongous stage, "Now for our final song," said the singer, "Hero," so the song began, "... And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait. I hold onto the wings of the eagle and watch as they all fly away..." When the song ended, the audience roared. "Come on, guys let's get going." Robin said, he looked up, suddenly, he looked up, "What the—" He saw a strange sight. A mysterious figure swung down and began attacking the people in the street. "

Titans, let's move!" Robin ordered. They all took positions. Only Raven seemed frozen. It was the man from her dream! She had to do something, and fast. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven commanded her powers to bear on him. Robin twirled his steel staff and began fighting his opponent. The attacker stretched his hand out and web came from it and wrapped around Robin, paralyzing him. Starfire shot lasers from her hands and eyes as fast as she could. Cyborg shot lasers out from his gun. The attacker began punching and kicking, Robin slammed into a wall. Starfire became trapped in web and Cyborg's gun was jammed by web. He suddenly launched himself at Raven who was paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, another webbed man swung himself in and slammed her attacker to the ground.

Suddenly, two other people charged in. A man in a mask with huge claws and a man with a red visor. The three of them began attacking him until the mysterious man fled. Beast Boy sat up and said, "Whoa, who was that?"

"Come on, kid," said the man with the mask and the claws. "let's get you out of here."

"Where are we going?" Raven asked, hesitant.

"I'm Logan," the man introduced himself, "We are going to Xavier's School of Mutants."


	3. Chapter Three: Faces, Old and New

**Chapter Three: Faces, Old and New **

The Teen Titans followed their mysterious rescuers to a large mansion like building. Robin noticed a large sign on a wall XAVIAR'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS. Obviously, this was a special school for special people, he thought. Must be the highly academic people. He began looking around with sudden interest. School was out but kids still roamed the halls of this one. He turned to the man with the red visor, "Do these kids live here?" he asked.

"Yes," the man replied, "This is a special place for special people."

"What's that mean?" Robin asked, curious.

"You'll see soon enough," the man replied, "I'm Scott. People call me Cyclops." He pointed to the two other men with him. "This is Logan, also called Wolverine. This is Peter Parker, also called Spider-Man. He doesn't want the public to know his true identity, so don't say his real name in public unless he's out of the suit."

"I'm Robin. This is Starfire, Cyborg and Raven." Robin introduced his friends.

"Ah, the Teen Titans," Scott smiled, "We've heard a lot about you guys. Never thought you'd come to New York."

"Well let me tell ya somethin'," Logan interrupted, "I may not be a 'hero' but at least I won't embarrass myself by running around in spandex."

"Ah, don't mind him," Scott consoled, "he's just a little moody."

"You mean a lot," commented Beast Boy "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I need to go,". Spider-Man said, "but I have a wife to get back to. See you around Scott," he said and began walking out the door.

"Bye, Peter, see you around." "So this is some kind of school?"

"Yes it is, come on, I'll introduce you to some of the students," Scott said as he showed them around.

Scott spotted a boy and a girl about Robin's age. He had spiky blond hair and a warm smile. The girl beside him had dark hair and a small area of white hair. Robin noticed. He wondered where it had come from. "This is Marie, also called Rogue and this," he gestured to the boy, "is Bobby, also called Iceman."

Robin introduced his friends, "It's nice to meet you," Iceman replied. "Welcome to Mutant High." "

Thank you, Iceman," Starfire replied.

"So," Cyborg suddenly spoke up, "Where are we gonna stay?"

"Come on," Scott said, "I'll take you to your rooms." "He led them to their rooms and told them, "If you need me just call."

"Thanks, we'll keep in touch," Robin smiled and shut the door.

Later that evening, Raven climbed silently into her bed. She thought over the day's events. The mysterious attacker from her nightmare and their mysterious rescuers. She wondered about this mysterious "School for the gifted," and what it meant. She decided that she would wait until morning to straighten out her thoughts. She tried to sleep, but still, no sleep came. The nightmare returned, same attacker, same face, and same outcome. She was always strangled. Raven snapped awake, sweating profusely. The whole room shook from her power. She had to calm down, control, she needed to control herself. Raven lay back down and waited slowly for the morning to come.

The others meanwhile, had had a better time, they were laughing and talking as Raven came out. Beast Boy looked at her, "Well Raven, it's time for breakfast, what would you like, Scrambled eggs or French toast?"

"Scrambled eggs," Raven replied. Eating, she said nothing. After finishing, she began wondering the halls, thinking about her dream and what it mean and why it kept reoccurring over and over again. She sat down, frustrated. She couldn't think anymore.

A voice suddenly seemed to call out of nowhere, "Who are you? Where are you going?" it asked. Raven stared around, looking for the source. She began walking around, trying to find the voice. "Over here," it beckoned. She followed. Taking a mysterious elevator downstairs, she continued listening, waiting for the voce. "This way." she followed it until she came to two large doors, which she quickly ducked inside of.

"Ah, Raven, I see you're awake. Would you like some breakfast?" She turned around and stared at the source of the voice.

"No," she replied as best as she could, "I already ate." "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. This is my school for the gifted." Raven looked at him curious, he didn't look like a typical professor. He was middle aged and in a wheelchair.

"So," she asked hesitantly, "Why are we here?" "I've had you and your friends brought here for medical attention."

"We don't need medical attention." "We saved you and your friends from Venom."

"What is Venom?" Raven asked. "He's a very powerful mutant. He is very dangerous. A criminal."

"How can I find him?" Raven asked.

"I will help you find him," Professor Xavier stated. "Bur how?" she asked. "You're not the only one with gifts." She heard the voice again. "Who are you? Where are you going? Come here." Raven looked around for the voice and then turned back to Xavier. She stared. He gave her a smile. "Come, I'll take you to Cerebro." Raven followed him out of the office and down a narrow hall.

"Cerebro?" she asked curious, she'd never heard of Cerebro before. At least she thought she hadn't. Still, it rang a bell somewhere in her brain, she just didn't know where. She wondered what it was. "You'll find out soon enough, Raven. Have patience, you will see it for yourself," Professor Xavier said in answer to the questions spinning in her mind.

"How did you know what--" Raven asked, shocked, "--you were thinking?" Xavier finished her question. "I'm telekinetic, as well as telepathic,like yourself. " Xavier explained simply. "I discovered when I was 17 I had the ability to control people's minds; make them do whatever I wanted. But I have a deep respect for mankind. Unlike other mutants who believe that the human race hates them and wishes to wipe them off the face of the earth."

"I see," Raven said simply, not wanting to interrupt him; she was fascinated by his tale.

"So I formed this school to help other mutants learn to control their powers," Xavier smiled, "Scott, the man with the red visor you met was one of my first students." He looked at her with a piercing gaze, "Do you not remember me, child?" He looked at her in a quiet way.

"I can't say that I do, sir," Raven replied, unsure of what he meant. "It's been 11 years since Azerath." She stopped and looked at him. It suddenly hit her hard, like a blow. She remembered him now, except when she knew him, he had been able to walk. "You were my tutor once, a long time ago." "Yes, I was, Raven., I have watched you all these years, and you have done great things for humanity. Things that have surpassed even my expectations. It is good to see you again." He stopped before two large round doors that formed the letter X. "Ah, here we are, Cerebro." He wheeled himself close to the door. Raven saw a small laser scan his eye and a mechanical, computerized voice said,

"Welcome Professor," and the doors opened.

She entered a very large, circular room. Xavier wheeled himself up to a small desk like structure with a strange looking head set on it. He placed it on his head and said, "Cerebro amplifies my powers, enabling me to find almost any mutant anywhere in the world. That's how I intend to find Venom and see what he's up to." He turned back to her, "be very still," he ordered. Turning away, he began concentrating. Raven saw Cerebro light up and flash like a million stars and then she saw forms of people walking and talking everywhere. Soon, she could see faces. Soon he began to slow down and she saw a face. A very familiar face, her attacker from her dream. He was standing around a large table talking with two men. She gasped in horror. The other she knew very well. It was Slade. He had been the enemy of the Teen Titans for years. She thought they had destroyed him for good. But she was wrong, he had returned again. She did not recognize the older man with them. He didn't matter, all that mattered to her was that Slade was back to ruin her life, and destroy her friends for what they had done to him.

Suddenly, the image vanished and the room became normal again. "They're in the warehouse on the south side of New York," Professor Xavier's voice cut through her thoughts. "This is disturbing, if Venom and Magneto are planning something, it has to be important."

"Magneto?" asked Raven, so that was the older man she had seen with Slade and Venom. Who was he?"

"Magneto is the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. They believe that humanity will never accept us. So he intends to have Mutants become dominate over humans," Xavier explained, "He was my friend once, he still is although our beliefs concerning the human race are different. If he is allying with both Venom and--"

"Slade," Raven interjected quietly, "he has been my enemy for many years."

"Slade," Xavier continued, "they are planning a strike. Why else would they ally themselves together? They plan to attack Spiderman, that's why Venom's in on it. They obviously plan to attack me, Magneto's leading it. And this Slade, as you call him is obviously in on it as vengeance against you Titans." Raven saw him smile, "it is a good thing you found me here, Raven. Without you, there would have been chaos and their plans would have succeeded more easily. But now we can prepare, thanks to you. Go on, you better go, your friends are probably looking for you." Without another word, he telekinetically opened the door for her. Raven thanked him and walked out silently.

She began walking down that long blue hallway, thinking. Raven was shocked, stunned, confused, and could it be, even afraid? _No, _she told herself, she didn't do fear. It just wasn't in her nature. But, she admitted to herself at last, she was afraid. She couldn't tell anyone, should couldn't let them know--

_Oh no, _she thought. It was Beast Boy, to her surprise; he hadn't morphed into any inparticular animal. He was just himself, and that was unusual in itself. He's seen me, she thought. I can't let him see me like this, Raven thought as se turned to go back in the other direction.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called out. "Beast Boy," she answered in a dull, flat tone, trying to hide her emotions, "what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Beast Boy explained, "I--we--we were worried about you." "You--" Raven mused, "worried about me? Why would you worry about me?" she asked, this was not normal for Beast Boy at all. If there was one person he did _NOT _get along with, it was her. So why would he be concerned?

Beast Boy shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the conversation. Well, ah," he tried, "well, you've been acting strange lately and—"he stepped closer to her and peered at her face, "why are you so pale? You look like you've seen a ghost." Raven tried to step away, but she found that her body wouldn't move. She seemed frozen.

"I'm fine," she managed to say. He was too close to her, way too close for her comfort. Still she couldn't move.

Are you sure you're alright?" Best Boy asked again, "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Raven forced herself to push past him, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." "Alright, if you're sure," Beast Boy said, still looking at her. Raven continued walking away. "Wonder what that's all about?" he said to himself, "I have no clue."

He turned and walked away. "Beast Boy," a voice said quietly, he stopped, the voice rang in his head. He looked up, there was a man, he was in a wheelchair and he was smiling at him. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, listen to me: I need you to go get your friends and have them meet me at my office. This is extremely important."

"Yes sir," he did as he was told, _Just WHO is that guy? _he thought. He ran to find Robin and Cyborg. He found them outside, playing basketball with Wolverine and Cyclops. "Hey guys, Professor Xavier wants a meeting with us! Get in here!" Robin turned and looked over at him, "Who?" he asked. "Professor Xavier, he's in charge of the school, I guess."

"Come on, let's go," Scott said, "this game will have to wait." They followed him into the building. Robin pulled out his communicator, "Raven, we need you to meet us at—"he turned to Scott, "What's his name?" he asked.

"Professor X," Scott whispered, "Professor X's office,' he said. "Alright, see you there," came Raven's curt reply and the communication was shut off.

"So who is this professor guy?" Cyborg asked.

"The Professor? He's the one who started this school for the gifted—Mutants," Scott explained. "Here children learn to control their gifts and use them for the good of mankind."

"So he teaches people how to become superheroes?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not exactly," Scott replied, "humans hate and fear us so we are ostracized by society as mutants and social outcasts. People are suspicious of us because we're different."

The boys looked up as Raven and Starfire were making their way toward them. "So we're all here, I wonder what's gonna happen," Robin said out loud.

"Scott."

The man turned, "Professor," he said. "Go call the others to my office," he instructed, "contact Peter Parker immediately. This is extremely important. Time is a necessity."

"Yes Sir," he replied and walked off. Robin didn't know what to think. He found himself staring at a man, probably in his late forties. He was bald and in a wheelchair and he seemed like any normal, average person you'd meet on the street.

"Please," he said smiling, "won't you all come in and have a seat?" With a gesture of his hand, he opened the door and rolled himself into a wide, spacious office. The Titans all sat down and waited. Just then, Scott came in, followed by Rogue and Iceman.

"Where's Nightcrawler?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Right here," came a sudden reply, as a strange blue, somewhat humanoid creature appeared in a puff of blue smoke before Robin's eyes. Beast Boy jumped and let out a startled scream. He noticed that the blue man had a tail, and he found it kind of odd.

"Hey, Professor!" came a shout from outside the window, "Need a little hand."

With a thought, Xavier opened the window and Spiderman crawled through, settling into a seat beside Logan and Scott.

"So, why are we all here?" Spiderman asked the question that was in everyone's mind at the moment.

"There has arisen a threat that is far more sinister than we could possibly imagine," Xavier began in a quiet tone.

"What is it?" Wolverine asked sarcastically, "space aliens?"

"No, this is far greater than space aliens. Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants have allied themselves with Venom and a criminal mastermind named Slade."

Robin's mouth dropped to the floor. Beast Boy felt as if he would be sick, while Starfire was horrified and Cyborg thought his hard drive would overload from too much information. "Are you sure?" Robin demanded.

"Yes, I am sure," Xavier said, "Raven identified him." They all turned to her, "Yes," she said, "I saw him with my own eyes." Robin cringed.

"I have called you all here to discuss what we are going to do." Xavier continued, "If we do not plan ahead in case of a strike, they could take us out."

"But how," Wolverine asked, "We don't even know where they are."

"I do," answered Xavier, "they met in a warehouse on the South Side of New York." "Are they still there?" Scott asked. "I don't know, that's why I'm sending the X-Men out. I don't want the Titans exposing themselves to danger yet. I need all the information on Slade they can tell me." The Titans nodded, understanding.

"We start today," Xavier said, "Scott, can you and Jean get the X-Jet going?"

"Definitely," he replied.

"Good, when you reach the warehouse, tell me if you can find anything that we can use to pinpoint their whereabouts." Scott nodded.

"We'd better leave then," he said and the X- Men got up and left the room.

"Peter, I need you to research the tabloids, the Daily Bugle, anything that we could use in helping us with this would be excellent.

"I'm right on it," Spiderman said and jumped out the window.

Robin had been silent for a long while. Finally, he spoke, "So...Slade has returned?"

He looked at Raven sadly, "I wish you were wrong." "I know," she said softly, shaking her head, "I know."

"So, what can you tell me about him?" Xavier asked.

"Well," Robin began, "he isn't one to trust those he works with. He's tricked us on plenty of occasions. He's not easy to find, and even if you do find him, it's hard to tell if it's the real Slade or not. He had plenty of robotic copies of himself to go around before we actually caught him."

"I see," he said, "anything else I need to know?"

"He has heavy body armor and it's very hard to penetrate."

"Thank you, Robin. That shouldn't be a problem for Logan though, his Atomantium claws can go through just about anything."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "So that's what those are! I've been wondering about those."

"Well, I can see I have kept you all longer than I intended. It's about time for lunch. Get yourselves something to eat and enjoy the rest of the day. You have nothing to fear because you are safe and they do not know you are here," Xavier smiled. "Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome," Robin replied, "and thank you for letting us stay here."

"Think nothing of it." He said and opened the door and ushered them out.

Walking down the hall, Cyborg asked Robin, "Do you really think that Slade won't be able to find us here?"

"I don't know," Robin, replied, "it seems we're safe for now."

"Yeah, for now," Beast Boy pointed out, "but what about later? He could discover where we are and try to get us."

"Will you all stop this discussion?" Starfire asked, "I'm already worried as it is and you are making it worse by talking about it."

"Okay," Robin said, "let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"I'm agreeing with that one!" Beast Boy chimed in, "I hope they have good food here." They all made their way into a large cafeteria and grabbed the food. Pizza and salad, not bad by Robin's terms, at least it was fresh. He spotted the boy named Bobby and the Marie sitting together at a table.

"Do you mind if we join you?" he asked.

"No problem," Bobby replied, "There's plenty of room. The only other two who are coming are Kurt and Jubilee." There was a blue flash and the man that Robin had seen earlier appeared with a tray of food. He sat down beside them.

"You're Robin, right?" Bobby asked, making sure he'd got the name straight. "Yes," he replied. "Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy, I think." They all nodded. "Welcome to Mutant High. Enjoying the food?"

There was a resounding "Yes!" from Beast Boy and Cyborg who were happily chowing down on the pizza. A girl in yellow sat down beside Bobby, "I'm Jubilee," she introduced herself. Bobby introduced the Titans and they said hi and continued eating.

"Hey Bobby, I heard the weirdest thing today from someone."

"What's that?" he asked. "I heard that Professor X's first original student is here."

"_What?!_" Bobby asked, "What do you mean by _original student_?" he asked. "I mean the first one he ever taught to control their power, it's kind of odd isn't it?" "What's odd?" Marie added, interested.

"Well, what's odd is, that _no one, _and I do mean no one, not even Dr. Jean, Scott or Ororro know who it is." "Did you catch a name, anything like that?" Bobby asked.

"No, all I heard from someone was that they saw someone talking to the Professor and something about being a tutor a long time ago," Jubilee shrugged, "Anyway, I'd like to meet whoever this person is." "Why?"

"Because, whoever they were, they must have gone through boot camp, we think we have it hard? It had to be worse than what we do."

"Well, I don't suppose we'll ever find out will we?" Kurt said. He looked across the table, "Beast Boy is it? What exactly can you do?"

"Well, I can turn myself into any animal I want."

"Prove it," Kurt said. "Alrighty, then," Beast Boy immediately turned himself into a dog and went over to the next table giving the occupants puppy eyes. They all laughed, except Raven, who was frowning at him, shaking her head, she returned to eating.

Kurt laughed, "Well he proved it alright!"

"Hey Kurt," Marie said, "Kinda reminds me of your mother." "Don't talk to me about my mother, don't like to think about it."

After they had finished eating, Bobby invited Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy, and Raven to join in a basketball game. Raven refused, and walked around the grounds until she found the reflection pool where she sat for a long while thinking. It had been a long day, she thought. Inwardly, she chided herself. How could she have forgotten Professor Xavier? After all he had done for her. He was the first person she'd opened up to. He had taught her so much, and yet, she had forgotten him.

As she got ready for bed that night, she sighed, so much was happening to her so fast; Beast Boy's sudden concern, her mysterious nightmares, the return of her old tutor Xavier and the chaos that was spinning out beyond her control. She needed sleep; that would help her ease her mind until the morning. So Raven climbed into her bed and tried her best to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Of Kites and Mazes

Chapter Four: Of Kites and Mazes 

Raven couldn't sleep. It was useless to try. She tossed and turned for long hours before giving up. Rising, she slipped on her dark cape and eased herself out onto a window ledge and leaping silently to the ground. There was no one in her room, so no one knew she was gone.

She began to silently wander the grounds. Memories flooded her mind again, memories long buried deep down inside. She'd been to the school before. Long before it was ever a school, in fact. Professor Xavier had just purchased the place and brought her with him to look at it. It was there they had parted. She had gone to live with the Titans at the age of seven and she had never seen him again. But she had not left before Xavier had taught her how to control her powers and how she could use them to help humanity against evil.

At last, she found it, and old abandoned area surrounded by a fence. The fence however, was in shambles and weeds were everywhere. When Scott was showing them around, Robin had asked about it and all that Scott said was that no one went over there because no one knew what was behind that fence, and they didn't care either. But Raven knew what was behind that fence, something that only she and Professor Xavier knew about. It was the Maze.

The Maze had been her greatest challenge. It tested her skills to her very limits and when she was young, she had been afraid of it. He had taught her to conquer her fear, but still she had not conquered the Maze. Seeing it again made here realize that there were some things still left unconquered in her life, but this time she was up to the challenge.

She walked over to the old gate and found the old security lock. Quietly she punched in the numbers she had burned into her memory all those years ago. She had come here often in the middle of the night, trying to get through the Maze to its other side, and all those times she had not succeeded. Now it would be different, she'd finish now. The gate opened and she slipped in silently like a shadow, closing the door behind her.

She found the control panel and punched in the codes. Standing on a large X, she used her powers to enter in the final combination. Suddenly the room lit up and before her was the Maze. It was made of metal and it was too high to see over. So she would begin as she had done a thousand times. Only this time she would finish.

She walked forward and turned right, remembering where to go. Out came the laser guns and they aimed and fired. Ducking and rolling, she easily dodged them. Then came the high wall, which she scaled with some difficulty. Somersaulting onto the other side, she turned to the right, now the paths split four different ways, she'd have to pick one. She went straight ahead. After a few turns she discovered it was a dead end and went back. Raven, frowned, she tried very hard to remember where to go. Giving up she turned to the right. She felt that it was the right direction. She was right, she soon came to the platforms and leaping and somersaulting over them, she made it to across. Now she remembered, this was the hardest part, the part she had never been able to get through. The Robots and their laser guns, they were extremely intelligent and could not easily be beaten, if she remembered correctly. They were there for her to use her powers but she had to hit them in the right spot to disable them. Unfortunately, for her, she'd never found that spot.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted and launched her attack, which bounced harmlessly off. Dodging and ducking, she avoided laser blasts while continually looking for that weak spot. She grunted in frustration. This was not going on well at all. Suddenly, she saw it, the weakness was in the back of their neck. Leaping and somersaulting over one, she launched her power at one and it fell, crashing to the ground, soon she had dispatched the other and she was breathing heavily.

She walked straight ahead, she had never been here before, but she followed her instincts and easily made her way to the other side. She could see the exit when suddenly, a figure rose up before her, Another Robot, great, she thought. Now that she knew where the weakness was she kicked it fell but rose again, she punched it and it reversed slightly, damage was evident. The time had come and she launched all her power at it. She barely managed to dodge a great blow from the robot's fist when she felt pain in her shoulder; it'd managed to hit her with its lasers. Rising in the air with a shout of "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she launched her powers straight at its neck and it fell at her feet. Raven was exhausted, but she had finished the Maze. She felt a sense of pride and accomplishment. After all this time, she'd finally conquered both her fear; her fears at least for tonight, and the Maze. Hopefully, she thought, things would get better from here.

She quietly closed the door behind her once on the other side of the Maze. "I see you've finally completed the Maze. I'm very impress and proud Raven, I see your skills have improved." Raven turned. The voice belonged to Xavier.

"You knew I was here?" she asked.

"Yes, "he replied. "I thought I would find you here, you used to come here all the time."

"I did, so I could conquer my fears."

"That you did, and now you have passed your test." Xavier smiled, "come, there is something I have to show you." He lead her out the door and into a small, dimly lit room. He flicked on a light. Raven gasped. It was a display case of sorts with many different things in it, but one thing caught her attention. A dark, bird shaped kite with the name Raven inscribed on it.

"You kept it?" she asked, stunned.

"Yes," Xavier replied, "you gave that to me as a farewell gift. I knew how much it meant to you to give it up, so I kept it for you. Do you remember how happy you were, child? And how you could be so again?"

"Yes," Raven whispered, "but happiness is too far away for me. I have forgotten how to find it."

Professor Xavier smiled, "here," he said, handing her the kite, "take it, and maybe you'll remember the happiness you lost all those years ago."

Raven took it from him in a reverent fashion, remembering it's weight and feel. "Thank you," she said and then left him staring at her as she walked outside. The wind was blowing at a medium speed when she let the kite fly. Running swiftly across the empty school grounds Raven's mind went back to those happier times when she had flown kites with Professor Xavier when she wasn't training. A feeling she had not known in a long time came back to her: joy, and with it happiness, that it seemed had always eluded her all her life. She let go for once, and got lost in the moment of simple bliss as the moonlight shown on her face, which for once, was lit with a smile that made her eyes shine.

Professor Xavier watched her from afar. He smiled at her happiness and hoped that she had found a measure of some peace during her troubled dreams. He hoped at least that things would get better from here.

He left her and went back inside the building. Going into his office he sat quietly, thinking. Suddenly, his large video screen lit up and a stranger's face filled the view. "Are you Professor Xavier?" the man asked.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"All I want is for you to tell a boy named Garfield Logan that he can't escape me, I'll find him and see that he is destroyed!"

"Who are you?" Xavier demanded, "And what do you want with this boy?"

"It's none of your business, Xavier," the man said, "Just tell him that Nicholas Galtry is coming for him. That is all. And if you come after me, I have my connections with the Brotherhood, so don't try anything funny."

The transmission ended and the screen was blank and he was alone again. Professor Xavier immediately went over to his computer and entered a search for Garfield Logan, the results shocked him, for up came a profile on Beast Boy! The profile read: Alias: Beast Boy

Name: Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan Marital Status: Single Known relatives:  
Marie Logan (mother - deceased)  
Mark Logan (father - deceased)  
Unnamed paternal uncle and aunt; status unknown  
Matt Logan (cousin)  
Rita Farr Dayton (adoptive mother - deceased)  
Steve Dayton (adoptive father - status unknown)  
Hair Color: Green

Eyes: Green Xavier shook his head. Beside the stat of Legal Guardian was the name Nicholas Galtry.


	5. Chapter Five: What the X Men Discovered

Chapter Five: What the X Men Discovered 

Scott, Wolverine, and Kurt left the office quickly. He saw Jean walking toward him, "You know already?" he asked.

"Yes, telepathic eavesdropping." Scott chuckled, "Can you get us ready to fly A.S.A.P.?"

"Definitely," Jean spotted Storm and waved her over. "Come on, Storm, we'll need you. Scott can explain everything on the way there because I wasn't in on the meeting."

Climbing aboard the X-Jet, Scott got her airborne and they took off, it was late evening by the time they had finished preparing and finding everyone, midnight before the engine check was done and 12:30 by the time they could round up half the sleeping, grumpy teachers. Wolverine, or Logan as they called him, sat across from Jean while Scott was in the middle and Storm was in the pilot's seat. The ceiling rumbled above them as it pulled apart, the X-Jet rose into the air and they headed straight for the warehouse on the South Side of New York.

"So, what's this all about?" Jean Grey asked, "and where are we going?"

"I wonder which one I should answer first?" Scott replied, "Well, I guess I'll start with the first question. Do you remember the Unity Days Festival yesterday?"

"Yes," Jean replied, "I would have gone, but I was too busy."

"Yes, well, Logan and I went and everything was just great until Venom showed up and started attacking these kids."

"Kids?" Jean asked, "Who are they?"

"They call themselves the Teen Titans, ever heard of them?"

"Yes," she replied, "just a little. I know they live in Jump City."

"You know more than I do," Scott commented, "anyway, Spiderman was there too and we all jumped on Venom and chased him off. Logan then brought them to the school."

"That's nice Scott, but what does it have to do right now?" Jean asked.

"I'll tell you," Scott said, continuing, "Anyway, the Professor has uncovered this plot involving an alliance between the Brotherhood, Venom and a guy named Slade. This guy's obviously has something to do with the Teen Titans. So Professor X wants us to go to this warehouse and check out if they're still there."

"Thanks for the info Scott, that clears up some things," Ororro spoke up from the cockpit, "I was wondering why he suddenly had us drop what we were doing to go out in the X-Jet."

They traveled for some time in silence suddenly Jean spoke up, "Hey Scott, have you heard any of the rumors?"

"Rumors?" Scott asked, "What rumors?"

"Rumors that Xavier's original student has returned."

"Original student?" Scott asked, skeptical, "I thought we were his original students."

"I guess we weren't," Storm said.

"Wait as second," Logan spoke up, "you guys weren't his first students, and I thought he found you guys when he first started the school."

"He did," Scott said, "but I guess that he taught someone else before he discovered us." He shrugged, "Are we almost there?"

"Yep," Storm replied, "Let me just set this thing down a ways away from the building so we don't attract attention."

Settling the Jet into a dark alley, the X-Men made their way silently towards the warehouse. They quietly climbed onto the roof and peered through the glass windows. They heard voices. The voice of Magneto and Venom, there was another man there, one that none of them recognized. Logan used his animal like senses to catch some of the conversation. "...I won't pay you a thing until Garfield Logan is dead, do you understand me?" the man demanded.

"What of your money?" Magneto asked, "What is this boy to us? He is no threat to our cause."

"He's a threat to me; he could ruin everything I've done. Eliminate him, and four million dollars is in your pockets. What do you say, gentlemen? Four million for one life."

Magneto looked thoughtful. "It seems like a waste of time, but I could use that money to further the Cause. Yes, soon our fate will be theirs and I'll have enough money to do it...yes, consider it done."

"What's in it for me if I help?" Venom demanded, "If he gets paid I should too."

"That can be arranged. Make sure the boy is dead and I'll pay you the same."

"How do we know you have all this money? How can we be sure this promise of yours will be kept?" Venom demanded. "Don't worry, friends, Mark Logan was a wealthy man. He had billions, with his bratty son out of the way, what's to stop us after we've killed him?" The man's eyes gleamed, "Absolutely nothing." He looked at them, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, I believe we do. Garfield Logan will be dead by tomorrow evening, at the earliest." Magneto and Venom shook his hand.

"We better go, we'll leave you to your own amusements." He began walking away from the man, "I warn you Nicholas Galtry. Cross me and I'll see to it that you're a dead man."

"That is completely understood, Magneto. I'll remember that."

"Good," he said and Magneto and Venom left the building.

The man named Nicholas Galtry walked over to a huge video screen as soon as he knew they were gone and connected to Xavier.

Logan motioned to Scott, Jean and Storm, "Go down and cover the doorway, I'll keep listening and when he's leaving, we'll nab him." They nodded and separated into their spots.

Logan leaned down to listen again. More snatches and pieces of the conversation floated up to him. "...All I want is for you to tell a boy named Garfield Logan that he can't escape me, I'll find him and see that he is destroyed!"

"...Who are you?" Xavier demanded, "And what do you want with this boy?"

"...It's none of your business, Xavier," the man said, "Just tell him that Nicholas Galtry is coming for him." Logan couldn't catch the rest, but it was enough. He signaled Scott. They all got in position.

Nicholas Galtry exited the warehouse looking about him suspiciously. Being reassured that no one had spotted him, he started towards his car. Storm swooped down and stood in his path. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"That is not your concern, you're coming with us." He pulled out a gun. Scott fired his laser, sending the man sprawling. He got back to his feet and began firing. Storm dodged and used her power to cause a great wind to rise up as he tried to make his way towards his car. He spotted Jean and whipping out a knife he hurled it at her. Using her powers, she caused it to freeze in midair and fall uselessly to the ground.

Logan jumped down, claws extended as the man made a break for his car. Slamming his fist into his face, Logan caused the man to stagger. He whipped out another knife and slashed hard. Logan sliced the knife into neat, even little pieces and then he dug his claws into the man's shoulder from behind and Nicholas Galtry fell to his knees. "Well Mister Galtry. Looks like you won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Scott, help me get this bozo to the Jet."

Scott grabbed the man's arm roughly, "Come on!" And they led him inside.

Storm walked up to Jean who was making her way inside. "So, what do you think this all means? None of it makes any logical sense."

"It doesn't," Jean agreed, "but there has to be a reason for everything. We just have to find out what it is."

They flew back to the school in silence. It was four in the morning and they were all tired. The Mission was accomplished. Now they would have to see what it would all mean.

Raven had found a first aid kit and fixed her wounded shoulder. She'd ignored the pain as she had lost herself in the moment of lost memories, as well as lost happiness. She'd forgotten who she was, before Azerath was destroyed, before she'd lost everything she'd ever cared about. Except Xavier, he'd never given up on her, even after all these years, he still believed in hope for her. That was a comfort, a small one, but still a comfort nonetheless.

She was once again beside the reflection pool, now black in the dark night. No one was there as she stared blankly off into its depths. She felt nothing. There was nothing. What could she do now? There wasn't any visible, tangible hope for her, not the kind that she wanted. The hope she longed for was to be happy, at least, content and satisfied. But satisfaction was far, far away now.

Suddenly, there was a small shout of, "Ow!" and a muttered, "Oh great," as Raven whirled around and saw Beast Boy standing in some bushes.

"Come on out, Beast Boy," she said. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Didn't feel like it, so I decided to explore the roof and I saw you climb out your window so I followed you."

"You followed me?" she asked, a slight amount of anger filling her voice, "You saw the Maze, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied. She was nervous, he'd seen a different side of her, one that none of the other Titans had seen, it gave him a form of power over her, and that was unnerving.

Beast Boy looked at her, "I watched you, and—" he began to stutter and stammer, "—You, what you did was, absolutely incredible. I've never seen you so powerful before. It scared me."

"Do I scare you, Beast Boy? Is that why you don't talk to me?" Raven felt he was rejecting her, "Is that why you hate me so much? Because of my powers?"

"I don't hate you Raven," Beast Boy said and stepped closer to her, "you just scare me that's all." He looked at her until she forced herself to turn and look at him.

"Please, stop staring at me," she said, more nervous than before, he was very close to her, now she was plainly frightened by him. "Why?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper, "are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid," Raven said flatly, bringing a feigned sense of strength into her voice, "I don't do fear."

Beast Boy moved closer to her, he could feel her shaking. "I think you are afraid of me," he said, his voice soft and quiet. "I think you're afraid of what I could do to you," he gently wrapped his arms around her, "what I _can _do to you."

"I'm not afraid," Raven said in a voice just above a whisper, "I'm just very lonely."

Raven saw Beast Boy smile in the dark, "Then let me ease your loneliness," he whispered, he gently brushed his lips against hers, he pulled her close, his lips found hers in a sweet kiss, full of kindhearted compassion and love, a love he didn't know he had for her. Raven's reaction was slightly different. At first, she resisted, but suddenly felt herself relaxing, wrapping her arms around him, the whole world fell away, her fears, her dreams, her nightmares melted away like wax. There was nothing else, no Slade, no Magneto, no Brotherhood of Mutants and no Venom anymore. There was just him, he only mattered now.

Beast Boy felt his emotions running wild. This felt wonderful. No_, she _was wonderful. Everything about her felt good. He kissed her deeply, pouring his heart and soul into it, he didn't want the moment to end, but his lounges needed air. So as gently as he could, he pulled away.

"It's three in the morning," he whispered, "we need sleep."

"You're right," she whispered. I'd better go," he said as he silently left her as she stood by the reflection pool, deep in thought once again.


	6. Chapter Six: Nicholas Galtry

Chapter Six: Nicholas Galtry

When the X-Men returned with Nicholas Galtry, they locked him in a room and woke up Nightcrawler to keep an eye on him while they went to sleep. It wasn't until 10 in the morning when the adult X-Men woke up. The students were puzzled, usually they were up already, but they asked no questions and went about their daily business as they always did.

Scott and Logan dragged Galtry into Professor Xavier's office. He was sitting quietly, not saying a word. Xavier looked at Logan, "Go get Beast Boy and bring the rest of the Titans," he said, and Logan left, leaving Xavier along with Nicholas Galtry. "What is your connection with Garfield Logan?" he asked, although he knew from his research what the answer was.

"That's none of your business, Xavier," snapped Nicholas angrily, "I'm not going to let you into my mind to find out either!"

"I wouldn't try to probe your mind," Xavier said, "I don't see the need to."

"Why?" he demanded, "What aces do you have up your sleeve?" Nicholas said in a mocking tone, "You have no proof that I even want this, Garfield Logan person dead. You don't even know if that was _me_ on that screen."

"Oh, I know it was you," Xavier said calmly, "I recorded the conversation."

Nicholas Galtry turned pale, "Still," he sneered, "That isn't enough to get me convicted in a court of law!"

"That is where you are mistaken," Xavier stared hard at him, "I have a witness against you." Nicholas Galtry turned _very _pale,

"What?" he looked around the room, panicking, "who?"

"Someone you know very well, he will be here soon." Nicholas Galtry shifted nervously in his seat. He kept looking at the door like a trapped animal, wondering who would walk in. Xavier continued staring at him in complete silence.

Beast Boy, much to his own surprise, woke up at around 9:30 in the morning, showering and dressing, he went into the cafeteria where he spotted Raven eating by herself. He quietly sat by himself. He couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. Memories of the previous evening still ran circles in his mind. He just continued staring at her, thinking.

He had just finished his second helping of tofu eggs and tofu flavoredbeacon when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the man, Wolverine, or Logan to the adults, staring down at him, "Hey kid, the Professor needs all you Teen Titans in his office," he added in a stern voice, "Immediately. He says it's important.

" Raven looked at him, "Right now?" she asked.

"Right now."

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire met Raven in the hall, "Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"He's coming," Raven replied, "he'll be here in a few minutes."

"I think that we better go in now," Starfire said, "He's expecting us."

"Okay," Cyborg said, "let's go." They made their way into Xavier's office. The man in a seat across from Xavier jumped when they entered and wildly scanned their faces. Raven noticed a sense of relief cross the man's face when he didn't recognize any of them.

The first thing Robin wondered about was why the man was so fidgety, Starfire noticed the man was acting kind of guilty, like he had done something wrong, Cyborg was wondering who this wimpy excuse for a man was and why he was here in the first place, and Raven wondered why they all had been called here to see this nervous, pitiful wreck of a man anyway.

"L-listen, Xavier, I'm sure we can make a deal here. I'll tell you what the Brotherhood is up to, and you won't turn me over to the cops, right?" Xavier said nothing, the man broke out into a sweat and all the Titans in the room raised an eyebrow at each other, what _was_ this guy's problem anyway?

They heard the door shut as Beast Boy silently entered the room. The man was shaking, like he was having a small seizure, and sweating profusely. "I can tell you what you want to know, I-I'll pay you good money, Xavier, just, please don't turn me over to the cops!"

"Why don't you just get down on your knees and beg me for your pathetic, miserable, little life Nicholas Galtry," they all turned around and stared. It was Beast Boy, and Robin saw a look that he had never seen on his friends face before, hatred: a very deep hatred. Apparently, Beast Boy had met this man before, and there was something between them that he didn't know about.

If the man had been frightened before he saw Beast Boy, he was absolutely _terrified_ now. He stood to his feet and began backing away from Beast Boy, "Who are you?" he asked, petrified. "Don't you remember me, I'm Garfield Logan," Beast Boy said, he shook so violently that Robin and Cyborg thought he would go into convulsions within minutes.

"Obviously, you have forgotten something about me," Beast Boy said as he began to pace across the room, "I don't make deals with people like you."

"People like me?" the man asked, "Gar, please listen to me. I rescued you. I took care of you. I looked out for you. I'm your legal guardian—"

"—_Were. _Oh, you looked out for me did you? You're a master thief alright. A great con artist, you are, you swindled me!" Beast Boy roared out.

"Now I didn't—"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Beast Boy snarled. " I know what you tried to do Galtry. You were an Attorney for my father, Mark Logan's estate. You secured the services of various villains in attempts to kill me. You embezzled funds from _my_ inheritance! The things that were _mine_ in the first place, you took from me. And when I was found, you plotted to kill me and have all the wealth for yourself! After all these years, do you not think that I want retribution?"

He turned to Xavier, "May I have permission to strangle him?" He asked, fuming. "Grr," Beast Boy growled, "You should consider yourself fortunate that I didn't find you somewhere else," he said in a low tone as he sat down, muttering and mumbling under his breath.

Logan walked in and said, "Hey Professor, we found this in his car. I think you might want to see this."

He handed him a large leather suitcase. Xavier opened it and quietly looked through some of the case's contents. "It's all his legal papers," he said, "Take him to the police, Logan,"

"Alright, bozo, let's get movin'!" He pulled a still shaking Nicholas Galtry to his feet and he and Scott took him out of the room. The man gave Beast Boy a hate filled look and said, "I'll be back for you Gar, count on it."

"Fine," Beast Boy said, "I look forward to it."

"I found this among the papers, I know this is something very special to you," Xavier handed Beast Boy a small framed picture. None of the Titans dared move because they didn't want to upset him. They could see he was on edge as it was. They saw him stare at the picture, and though they didn't see it, tears slid down his face, "It's my parents," he said, his voice about to break, "they took this picture with me the day before the accident. I thought I lost it."

"Obviously you didn't," Xavier said quietly, "you better go, and today has been very hard on you." Beast Boy left the room as his friends stared at him in shocked silence with Xavier staring off into space.

"I am sorry for him," Starfire said at last, "I did not know his life had been so hard." "

Yeah, me too," Cyborg agreed, "I wish he would have told us some of this stuff, you know, so we could help him."

"There's an old saying that time heals old wounds but I don't think time's healed these," Robin said sadly, "I still don't understand why he didn't say anything."

"Maybe it's because it's too much for him," Raven said quietly. "We'd better go," Robin rose, along with the rest of the Titans. Thanking Xavier, they left the room.

Beast Boy sat in his room, alone. He quietly remembered his parents. It had been so long since he'd thought about them, he realized. He missed them now more than ever. He continued staring at the picture, remembering the accident. He could still see in his mind's eye what had happened.

Something had gone wrong with the engine. They'd told him to jump off and he did. He'd swam as fast as he could toward shore and when he'd got there he'd turned back to look for them, but when he arrived at the spot he couldn't find them. They died, and he'd lived. Life wasn't fair, he felt like he wanted to die. They should be here, he reasoned with himself. They would have been so proud of him, now there were no parents to tell him they loved him. Yes, there were his adopted parents, Steve and Rita Dayton (adoptive mother and father, but his mom was deceased, and his father had cut off contact with him. Beast Boy sighed, he felt so lonely.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Beast Boy jumped, he hadn't seen Raven come into his room. She sat quietly beside him, staring at the picture. "They must have been wonderful parents," she said quietly.

"They were," he replied, "My Father, Mark Logan, saved my life when I came down with a rare tropical disease that people believed only animals could survive. He treated me with an untested machine that he originally developed to isolate the common genetic bond shared between humans and animals. It was a part of his research." He gave her a smile, "That's why my skin's green."

"What happened to them?" Raven asked, barely able to form the question.

"Well, we'd gone out on a boat trip. Everything was fine and then they told me that something had gone wrong with the engine. They ordered me to jump off and I did as I was told. I swam as fast as he could toward shore and when I got there I went back to look for them, but when he arrived I couldn't find them. I dived underwater and looked for them, turning myself into an octopus," He sighed heavily, "And then I spotted them sinking into the ocean. I reached out and grabbed my mom, but to my horror, she was already dead. There was nothing I could do. I took their bodies and buried them on that beach. Their graves are still there to this day and I haven't ever gone back."

"Do you see now, Raven, why I always try to make people laugh?" He turned to her, "so I can ease my own pain and sorrow, if only just for a little while, then I don't have to think about it."

"I didn't know about your family," Raven said quietly, "I'm sorry, I wish I knew how to help you. I know you miss them."

"Terribly, but you've helped me already," he looked at her with a smile. "I just need to be alone for awhile," he said and Raven understood. She left him alone and shut the door behind her, walking away down the hall.

Beast Boy got up and wandered down the through the halls until he came to the library. He began looking through the shelves until he came to the poetry section. That was odd, he'd never like poetry. He always thought it was sappy. Then he spotted _The Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allen Poe_, and decided for no apparent reason to read it. Checking it out, he walked outside into the nice, warm sunshine and began flipping through the pages; he stopped at one poem inparticular and began to read:

Robin quietly made his way outside. Confused and dazed, he didn't know what to say. Poor Beast Boy, he thought, what a tragic life the boy had. Why hadn't he told him? They could help him, he knew if he would just open up to them. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a voice reading a book. To his shock, the voice belonged to Beast Boy! He was actually _reading_, Robin thought Beast Boy hated reading. What shocked him even more was that it was a book of _poetry_. Beast Boy _hated_ poetry like he hated reading. He stopped, and listened as his friend read in a beautiful, almost hypnotic voice.

"He saw Cyborg join him, "Is that _Beast Boy reading poetry!_" He asked, amazed that he would even go anywhere _near_ a book, let alone _read_ one. "He has an incredible reading voice," Cyborg observed, "Too bad he never uses it." 

"Yeah," Robin agreed, "listen." They watched their friend from afarfor a long time.

Soon, Starfire came over and whispered, "What is going on?" "Shh," Robin said, "We're listening to Beast Boy."

"Okay, I shall shut my mouth, immediately," she said and was silent. Starfire felt entranced. The words and the way he read them had a profound effect on her. She began to wish, for some bizarre reason that Beast Boy would read more.

At last, Raven joined them. "What's he doing here?" she asked.

"Quiet!" Starfire, Robin and Cyborg said, "We're listening to him!" She settled down and began to attentively listen as Beast Boy continued, completely unaware that he had a captivated audience.

The Titans sat in shocked awe; they'd never heard anything so beautiful, yet so tragic come from him. Robin turned to Cyborg, "Did he write that?"

"No," he replied, "It's a poem by Edgar Allen Poe. English class."

"Where'd he find the book, then?"

"He probably found it in the school library," Cyborg commented. "Come on, I think we need to leave him alone." Robin gestured for them all to leave.

So the Titans went about their daily business, trying to avoid saying anything to Beast Boy. Except for Raven, she stayed there watching him read some more while the others walked away. Beast Boy seemed absorbed in what he read. He was flipping through some paged when he came across a poem entitled "The Raven. He began to read aloud:

Raven silently made her way towards him; she sat down beside him, listening intently. Beast Boy was so engrossed in what he read he didn't even see her there. This poem held an odd fascination, almost like a strange sense of horror came over him, still he wouldn't stop reading; he couldn't bring himself to.

She'd read this poem, long ago, it seemed an age since she'd heard it. But still it had inspired her, in her own dark, subtle way. She was the raven, it seemed that haunted that chamber door, and all that she once was she would never be again. She let him continue reading, she listened in silence, she had to admit, he had her attention.

"Beast Boy," she said, "I thought you hated reading."

"Raven, I—I—uh—I--" he managed to stammer out.

"Why are you reading this?" She gestured to the book, "I thought you hated poetry.

"I do," he replied, "but this stuff makes me feel better somehow. I can't quite explain it."

Raven sighed, "I guess I'll leave you alone, then, since that's what you want," she said as she rose to her feet. "Tell the others I'm going for a quick walk around the block if they need me for anything."

"Okay," Beast Boy said smiling.

"I'll let them know." She turned to leave.

"And Raven," she turned back to him,

"What, Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?" "For listening to me back there in my room. I really needed someone to talk to."

"Your welcome," she replied, "I'll always be here for you," Raven said, her voice quiet.

"I know," he replied. Then she left him as he settled back onto the bench and continued reading another poem.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Titan's Missing

Chapter Seven: A Titan's Missing

Raven silently walked out of XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS. She was deep in though, about Beast Boy. Her mind was spinning from the events of the previous evening. She couldn't understand what had come over her. She didn't understand it at all. What were these feelings she was feeling? What did it all mean anyway?

She had to sort this out, get herself under control. When her emotions ran wild it was very dangerous, and she couldn't let her powers go crazy. She continued walking quietly. She thought she saw someone or something following her, but she tried to convince herself it was her imagination. Still, the feeling persisted and she felt like she was being watched.

Raven tried to shake the feeling as she continued walking. It was nothing, just the stress of the past few days, made worse by the turmoil she was going through when it came to her feelings about Beast Boy, _Garfield Logan_, she reminded herself, of who he was and what he meant to her. She tried to put him out of her mind.

And the moment she succeeded she had that feeling someone was following her. Raven turned and looked behind her. There was a boy and a man, and they seemed to be walking along with the rest of the people on the street. She didn't like them, she decided. Raven didn't dare pick up her pace lest they catch on, she decided to double back and head to the school.

Raven settled on trying to cross the street in order to try and throw off her would-be pursuers. Crossing when the light said _walk_ she began to make her way toward Xavier's school. Right when she thought she had successfully threw them off; she noticed they were still following, though at a considerable distance, as to not attract attention to themselves or her.

Raven saw an alleyway and she thought maybe she could ditch them by going through the alley. Her better judgment told her that it was foolish, that going that alley was a sure fire way to get caught, but what choice did she have? It was only a split second, but she did it. She turned right and headed through the alleyway, hoping beyond hope that they would not see her.

Suddenly, the man and the boy jumped off a roof and landed in front of her. "What do you want with me?" Raven demanded.

"None of your business, you little brat," the man said, "Pyro, take her!" he ordered the boy. Raven saw now that the boy had a lighter in his hand. She saw the small flame burst from it and she had to jump back as the flames reached out to grab her.

"What are you waiting for?" the man snarled. "We have her now!"

Raven backed up, causing herself to rise into the air, she shouted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Using her mind, she let her powers fly at the boy. The boy whom them an called Pyro used his ability to control fire to block her power. Raven became frustrated. Her emotions were starting to rise, and so was the panic. She was losing control; she couldn't let herself do that! She had to do something, fast.

Raven began to look for the man who had been with him. She didn't spot him, then suddenly, there before her eyes stood her worst nightmare: Venom. The huge alien being leered at her, it hissed, "She's ours Pyro." He launched himself into a ferocious kick. Raven took the impact hard, staggering back, but she managed to whirl around with a few punches and kicks of her own. She landed a hard blow in his midsection and slammed her fist into his face. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, to her horror, Raven realized that her dream was occurring right before her eyes. She once again used her power to help her rise into the air.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Pushing her power to the limit. It slammed into Venom and he, staggered back.

"Very good," Venom, or whatever alien it was, chuckled, "but not good enough!" He stepped back, only slightly, though, because he suddenly stretched out his hand and a mysterious substance, like a spider web came out and wrapped itself around her. Raven broke free, but she wasn't fast enough. Fists slammed into her face repeatedly. She couldn't let her dream come to pass! She had to get away. She caused some of the loose debris to loosen and she chucked them at Venom's head.

Raven felt pain shoot through her face, her side, and her stomach. She fell to her knees and stared up at her attacker. Venom's face leered at her glaring. That was the last thing she saw before she felt him kicking and punching her again. He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Suddenly, the strange alien face slipped away and she saw the face of a young man. She thought he could have been a nice person, but the face was full of hatred. His hands reached out and started choking her. Raven felt her throat constrict and tighten. She fought to breathe and she tried to access her powers, but she found that she could not. The world began to spin and go black

_No!_ Her mind told her to keep fighting. She made one last desperate effort to throw him off her. She unexpectedly rose into the air, startling Venom. She loosened his hold on her neck and with every ounce of her strength she hurled him into the wall. She landed on her feet and looked up in horror the rest of the alleyway was blocked off by a wall of fire! She turned and saw the boy called Pyro leering at her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, taking a ball of fire into his hands, he unleashed it on her.

With a shout of "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven used her power to block the fire, causing both powers' to ricochet off of one another and smash great holes into the brick walls.

Suddenly, web wrapped itself around her and she was yanked onto the ground. She grunted in pain and tried to rise, but Pyro was there, a ball of fire filled her vision as he chuckled, "Not bad, Raven, hope you're enjoying your stay in New York," he said mockingly.

"How do you know who I am?" Raven demanded, she was shocked he knew her name. Suddenly, a fist came out of nowhere and struck her face hard. Consciousness was slipping away, but she heard Pyro ask Venom, "Is she the right one?"

She heard Venom's voice reply, "Yes, Magneto will be pleased with her capture."

"Why?" Pyro asked.

"Because," Venom explained, "she's a friend of that bratty Garfield Logan." _Beast Boy,_ she thought as the blackness of unconsciousness consumed her mind and she slipped away into darkness.

"Come on," Venom said as he hoisted Raven's limp body onto his shoulders, "let's get out of here before her friends come looking for her." They walked off, carrying Raven to a nearby car they sped off into the streets of New York City.

Cyborg and Starfire found Beast Boy closing the book of Edgar Allen Poe's poetry. They smiled, "how are you?" Starfire asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Beast Boy replied, smiling. "Oh yeah, Raven went for a walk, so that's where she is if you're looking for her. She said she'd be gone for a little bit."

"Come over and join us," Cyborg said, "Jubilee, Iceman, Rogue and Nightcrawler are challenging us to a round of basketball."

"Alright!" Beast Boy said jumping up. They went over and they played basketball for a long time. They were in the middle of their third game when Starfire said unexpectedly, "Where is Raven, Beast Boy didn't you say she was out walking?"

"Yes," he replied, "she's not back yet?" "I have not seen her, so I was wondering if you had."

"Something's wrong," Robin said, "We better go look for her." He turned to Iceman, "Could you tell Professor Xavier where we're going?"

"Sure," he said and walked off.

So, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy left the school and started searching. Beast Boy immediately transformed himself into a dog and began sniffing around. He suddenly perked up, "Hey guys, I've got her scent!" They all looked at him, "follow me," he said and began to follow the trail.

Robin was thinking about how strange it was that Raven had been gone this long. She wasn't one to go out in public for long periods of time because they were afraid of her. She usually stayed in her room reading and preferred to be by herself. She wasn't one to be late either. He shook his head, she should be back by now he told himself. Where was she?

Beast Boy suddenly crossed the street and turned down into an alleyway. _Why?_ Robin wondered, would Raven go that way? That nagging feeling that something was wrong returned. Suddenly, Starfire said, "Look, I found this," she handed him a piece of tattered black violet. "Raven was here," Robin said.

"The question is, where _is_ Raven _now?_" They all frowned, trying to make sense of it.

"We'd better go talk to the Professor. Maybe he can help us find Raven," Robin said and they headed back to the school. Making their way to Professor Xavier's office, they knocked. The door was immediately opened and they were greeted by a smiling Charles Xavier. "What can I do for you?" he asked. Robin stepped up, "Raven's missing." A look of great concern crossed his face, "What?" he said, a strange urgency in his voice.

"She's missing," Cyborg explained.

"We cannot find her and we worry about her," Starfire put in, "could you do something to help us find her?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Professor Xavier said, "Come," he motioned to the Titans, "We're going to Cerebro."

He led them down the same hallway which he had taken Raven. "What is Cerebro?" Cyborg asked.

"It is a machine that amplifies my telepathic powers so I can locate any mutant anywhere in the world. Hopefully, I can use it to find Raven."

They entered the circular room and Xavier ordered them to remain still. The Titans watched in fascination as the room burst with a million stars and then they saw people walking around. Xavier continued to study certain ones, looking for Raven, but he did not find her. He stopped and the room returned back to normal. He turned back to the Titans.

"I don't know why but something is blocking my telepathy from finding her. "I'll call out the X-Men and contact Spiderman and they will go out and look for her—"

"No," Robin said suddenly, "Raven's our friend and we're going to look for her too."

"It's too dangerous, Robin, Slade's out there looking for you—"

"—And it's no different if we stay in here." Cyborg and Starfire stepped forward.

"We have to go look for her, Professor, there is no way I am going to let my friend stay missing," Starfire said.

"She's right, sir, we _have _to go," Cyborg said. "We owe it to her as our friend." "Don't you think I want to find her as much as you do?" Xavier asked frustration in his voice, "I promised her I would keep her safe, and I fully intend to, I owe it to her as her tutor."

Beast Boy started, "Wait, hold the phone, tutor?"

"Long ago, before she joined the Teen Titans, I was her tutor on the planet of Azerath. When thedimensionwas destroyed I brought her here and taught her how to control her powers and use them for the good of humanity. So you see her recovery is very important to me."

He sighed, "I can see there will be no stopping your decision, Robin. You will accompany the X-Men and we will go search for Raven."

Just then, the Professor's video screen lit up, and a very familiar face filled it. "Hello, Robin. I have her with me." Robin gritted his teeth. It was Slade.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Deal

Chapter Eight: The Deal

Raven awoke to her new surroundings with a start. Grunting, she tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Her hands were bound with handcuffs behind her back and she was sting in a wooden chair in a small, dark, dirty room. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven summoned her powers, or tried to, she found she couldn't access them. She felt sweat pour down her face as she realized that a strange helmet had been placed on her head, that must be why she couldn't use her powers. She looked up as a man came into the room.

"I see you're awake," the man said. "Magneto," she replied, her voice was blank and emotionless.

"Ah, so I see he's told you about me?" Magneto let a small smile cross his face. "I see that I am right," he continued, "I know who you are Raven, you were Charles' first student, were you not?"

Raven was stunned, how did he know all this? "I see you are surprised. Well, I shall explain. I was once a friend of Charles and I remember that he brought a little girl back with him from thedimension of Azerath. We had a disagreement about who would watch over her. I wanted to take her so I could teach her to become one of us, one of the Brotherhood. of Mutants But Charles wouldn't have it and he kept her with him until he handed her over to a man named Bruce Wayne who had her sent to live with the Teen Titans."

"So why am I here?" Raven asked, she knew the story was about her, she just couldn't put together what it had to do with her present situation.

"Well, Raven, I'll tell you. Do you know a boy by the name of Garfield Logan?"

_Garfield Logan. Beast Boy, _she thought. "Maybe," was all she decided to answer.

"Well, his former guardian, Nicholas Galtry promised us some money. Seeing that he can't pay it off, we want some compensation." "0What do you mean 'compensation?'" Raven asked, though she had a clue what the answer was. "We will trade you for the money your friend Garfield Logan can pay us." "How do you know he even has this money?" she asked, bluffing somewhat in order to get information. "Oh, we know he has money, alright. Nicholas Galtry's confirmed that. Cooperate with us, and it will go easy for you."

"And if I don't cooperate?" Raven asked, her voice even. "Let's just say your friend has made your life very difficult." "I see," Raven said, "If my friend doesn't cooperate with your wishes, you'll kill me." Magneto looked thoughtful, "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Suddenly, the door opened and Pyro stuck his head in, "He wants to see her," he looked at Raven, "Now." Venom walked in the room and he and Pyro dragged a bruised, sore, worn out Raven to her feet. Led in a procession like manner, they escorted her to a large conference room. She looked up with no surprise on her face as she saw Slade sitting there, no doubt, she thought, a smirk on his face.

"So we meet again," he said, sarcastically. "Slade," Raven said, "I knew you had to be behind this." Slade looked at her silently for a few minutes, saying nothing. "I've brought you here for a reason."

"I thought so, and what might that be?"

"I'm offering a chance for you…to join me."

"Join you?" Raven asked, shocked, "I'd never join you!"

"Oh, don't be so sure of yourself, he said, "I have a surprise for you."

He turned to a large video screen. Robin's image filled it. "Robin, I have her with me." Raven saw Robin grit his teeth.

"Why have you taken her?" he demanded. "One Nicholas Galtry owes us some money. We want Garfield Logan to pay it." Robin stepped over and Beast Boy's face came into view. "Raven, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Enough," Slade said, "So Beast Boy, pay us what we want, and we will let her go." "How much?" he demanded. "Galtry promised Magneto four million. He also promised Venom four million. But since the X-Men caught him and ruined our plans to dispose of you, our plans have changed. All in all, eight million dollars should do the trick and Raven is safely delivered to you."

"And if I don't," Beast Boy said. "Pyro," he called the boy over.

Pyro leered at Raven, "Let's just say, I will make her life very miserable," his voice low and threatening.

"You wouldn't touch her!" Beast Boy roared out, angry.

"Oh, I would," he laughed, "Too bad your friend's so stubborn. I like her already."

"Beast Boy," Raven managed to finally speak, "don't—" Suddenly Venom delivered a vicious kick to her midsection, knocking the wind out of her. He then slammed his fist into her face, causing her to stagger back as Magneto and Pyro forced her to remain on her feet. She felt the blood trickle down from her lip onto her chin.

She saw the distraught look on Beast Boy's face, "Stop, I'll do it! I'll pay you anything, just let her go!"

Slade chuckled, "I see you've finally become reasonable. Good, you will meet us tonight at the Queensborro Bridge. And Robin, be there as well, I'll be waiting for you." Magneto stepped up, "Charles, at last we shall settle this!" "So be it," was all Xavier said, "We will see you at midnight." Slade shut off the screen.

Walking over to her, Slade's metal face was inches from hers, "Pathetic fool, you only bring trouble for yourself!" His fist slammed into her face, pain shot through her as it made contact with her right eye. "Get her out of here!" he ordered Venom and Pyro. "A pleasure," was all Pyro said as they dragged Raven back to her small room that was her prison cell.

They mercilessly shoved her back onto her chair and closed the door, making sure it was locked. She wouldn't have a chance to escape, not yet. She just hoped that the Titans would pull through and get her out of here. It was the only hope she had left.

A miserable Beast Boy and Robin watched in horror as the man called Venom viciously beat Raven, hitting her repeatedly. Beast Boy couldn't stand it any longer.

"Stop, I'll do it! I'll pay you anything, just let her go! Robin stared at him.

"Are you crazy!" He hissed, "You're actually gonna do this!"

"I have to," Beast Boy shot back, "It's the only way I can save Raven."

Slade chuckled, "I see you've finally become reasonable. Good, you will meet us tonight at the Queensborro Bridge. And Robin, be there as well, I'll be waiting for you." Magneto stepped up, "Charles, at last we shall settle this!"

"So be it," was all Xavier said, "We will see you at midnight."

"I'll be waiting for you, Slade," Robin said, "and this time you won't get away." Slade chuckled and the screen went black.

"BB, have you lost your mind?" Cyborg demanded, "You _have_ to be crazy! You're actually paying them off!"

"What am I supposed to do, they'll kill Raven if I don't!"

"We don't know that yet," Xavier said, "he could be bluffing."

"Slade's not one to bluff, Professor," Robin said firmly, "but you just can't roll over like that!"

"He _will_ kill Raven if I don't, I know it. Sorry Robin, I _have_ to go through with this."

Robin sighted, "Alright then, I'm coming with you to take on Slade." "And I," said Professor Xavier, "shall call the X-Men, as well as Spiderman, we're coming with you."

Spiderman was making his daily rounds around New York. He'd just foiled a burglary at a convinence store when his cell phone rang. "Peter Parker," he said. "Peter, we need you to come to Xavier's school. Now."

It was Scott. "What? Why?" "It's a long story. I'll fill you in later."

"Okay, I'll be there A.S.A.P." The phone clicked off.

Spiderman soon arrived at the school. He decided to drop in on Xavier's office. Sure enough, he was there along with the Teen Titans and the rest of the X-Men. He climbed through the open window.

"So, what's going on?" he asked, he could see the troubled looks on all their faces.

"A villain named Slade has kidnapped Raven and is holding her for a ransom of eight million dollars."

Spiderman whistled, "Are you gonna pay it?"

"Yes, but we plan to get both _Raven and the money_ back." "Oh, and how's that supposed to work?"

"The plan is that when we trade Raven for the money, if they turn on us, we'll attack them and see to it that they stay away from the Teen Titans and the X-Men. Wolverine will lead the X-Men against Magneto and the Brotherhood, while Robin will lead the Teen Titans against Slade."

"And what will I do?" Spiderman asked. "You have to fight Venom." Xavier looked at him, "Can you do this?" he asked, "He has twice your strength."

"I will do what I can," Spiderman said, "that's all I can promise you."

Xavier smiled, "Good, it's settled then. We must meet them at the Queensborro Bridge by midnight or Raven's dead." He looked at Scott, "It's time to get the X-Jet."

They flew to the Queensburro Bridge. The X-Men and the Teen Titans disembarked from the Jet and waited. Jean Grey pulled out a communicator, "Professor, what time is it?" she asked.

"Midnight, they'll be there any minute."

"Good," she replied. Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Rogue and Iceman were there, along with Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. They stood, quietly waiting for any sign of their expected visitors.

Out from the shadows, Robin saw the familiar form of Slade step out into the pale moonlight. "I see you have brought us what we wanted," he chuckled. "Where's Raven?" he demanded.

"Magneto, have Pyro and Venom bring him his friend," he ordered. Magneto stepped forward, along with Pyro and Venom, with them was Raven, bruised and battered, but alive still. There was a strange helmet on her head, he guessed it was to prevent her from using her powers. Robin let out a small sigh.

"Where's the money?" Slade demanded.

"Right here," came Beast Boy's voice, "We give you the money, you give us Raven." He stepped forward, a large suitcase in his hands.

"Here," he said as he placed it in Slade's hands.

"Take her," Slade said, removing the helmet as Venom and Pyro threw Raven into his arms.

"You alright?"

"Yes," she replied, I'm fine."

Slade carried the suitcase over to Magneto who opened it. To their shock, there was no money in it, just a bunch of newspaper!

"They've tricked us!" Magneto roared.

"Destroy them!" Slade ordered Venom and Pyro. They leapt forward as Beast Boy hastily pulled Raven back to the Titans.

"Okay, people, let's rock the party!" Wolverine shouted, his claws shot out of his hands. "Ready to roll, Scott?"

"Yep," he replied. "Jean, we're taking Magneto and Pyro. Storm, keep us covered!"

"Teen Titans," Robin ordered, "Let's move!" They all were ready; they knew that this could be the last battle they'd ever fight in their lives. They knew they could not fail. Everything would be determined in this fight. They _wouldn't_ lose, because they _couldn't _lose, defeat would be too costly.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Queensborro Bridge

Chapter Nine: The Queensboro Bridge 

Robin launched himself at Slade with reckless abandon, rage filling him. He'd put him away once, and he'd escaped him, but not this time; Slade would pay dearly for kidnapping Raven, he'd make sure of that. Raising his bo staff, he slammed it into Slade repeatedly, smashing against the metallic armor with everything he had.

Slade blocked with ease and pushed hard against Robin. The force of his weight kept them together for a few seconds. "Do you honestly think that you can defeat me again?" he hissed, hatred snaked through his voice. "In all honesty did you think that iron bars could hold me back?" He sneered, "Well Robin, we'll finish this, here and now, won't we?" He shoved Robin back, he kept his balance, bo staff at the ready.

"I'll see to it that you stay in prison Slade, kidnapping Raven was a huge mistake." He slammed the staff into Slade's midsection, Slade miss blocked and grunted as it made contact.

"I," he grunted, "Don't...Make...Mistakes!" He slammed his fist into Robin's stomach, causing him to double over.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed as she saw him fall to his knees. Slade was standing over him, not paying any attention to her. "Slade you have pushed my last button. As they say here on Earth—_EAT THIS!" _Green bolts of light blazed from her eyes and hands straight into a gloating Slade who toppled backwards, hitting the ground hard. Starfire ran over to a gasping Robin. "Are you injured?"

"No," he replied, "Just a little winded."

Slade rose and came menacingly towards them, "You are going to pay dearly, Robin, say your prayers for now you shall die!" He pulled out a wicked looking knife. Starfire rose up to fight him when suddenly, Cyborg and Beast Boy charged into Slade, knocking him away from Robin.

Slade glared at them, "Now you all will die!" he hissed as he blocked a charging tiger-Beast Boy. Cyborg stared at him hard.

"This ends now Slade." Raising his gun, he fired. Slade dodged, but still he continued firing. Beast Boy charged back in again as a rhino, slamming into Slade's back, causing him to stagger.

"Sorry, Titans, this game is over!" He began running towards an escape pod that he had brought. "Just where do you think you're going, Bub?" A voice asked him, Slade turned, there was a man standing in his way.

"Fool, you have no idea who you're dealing with!" He assumed a fighting stance.

"Oh, but I think I do!" the man shouted, his atomantium claws shot out from his fist. Slade registered his shock for only a moment before charging him with reckless abandon.

Wolverine flipped back and swung his claws up in defense. This Slade guy was definitely a maniac. He could understand why the Titans had a hard time defeating him. The guy had moves, he admitted as he blocked and slashed at the man called Slade. Slashing hard right to left, Wolverine left a great gash in Slade's body armor. Kicking the man hard in the midsection, Wolverine heard the man gasp as he staggered back from the blow. Wolverine lunged at Slade, picking him up he threw him farther back onto the top of the bridge. Slade was undeterred by this. Landing on his feet, he hurled the knife in Wolverine's direction. The knife ripped through Wolverine's shoulder, Slade smiled to himself. This was too easy. He felt his smile slip however, when Wolverine simply pulled the knife from his shoulder and charged him again.

Slade was too distracted by Wolverine and suddenly felt like he'd been hit by a rocket as Robin slammed himself into him. Shocked, he whirled around to face his opponent as Beast Boy and Cyborg joined Robin. "Titans," Robin proclaimed, "GO!" With that, they charged Slade in their fury. Slade backed up, shocked, he'd never seen them like this, never in all his battles with them had he ever seen them so powerful. He was fighting for his life now. Beast Boy jumped onto his shoulders as a great tiger and Slade felt some blood drawn from him as claws ripped through his body armor.

Cyborg fired his gun in unrelenting blasts as lasers peppered Slade's armor. He staggered back slightly, Beast Boy was stubbornly hanging onto him, he grunted as he felt sharp teeth rip into his flesh. He tried to throw him off, but Beast Boy hung on and continued clawing and biting furiously. Suddenly, fiery pain erupted in his side as a furious Starfire launched lasers from her eyes and hands. "You will pay Slade!" her voice roared with fury, "We shall take you this time!"

Robin's fist slammed into his face as he continued to stagger backwards. Robin delivered a mighty kick in his midsection, knocking the wind out of him, causing Slade to fall to one knee. Wolverine lunged at Slade from behind, causing his claws to rip through body armor into flesh. Slade screamed in agony as Robin smashed his bo staff into Slade's armored face. Furiously, he kicked and punched Slade as his blood slowly dripped onto the top of the bridge. Falling on the ground Slade gave Robin a wicked glare as he stared up at him.

"Slade, you've lost this time, and we're going to make you pay." Wolverine yanked a glaring Slade to his feet. "Well, Bub, looks like the end of the road for you!" He said as he kept his claws near the man's face.

He jerked his head back over to the other X-Men, who were battling Magneto and Pyro.

"I guess our battle's done now." Robin says, "Wolverine, we can't help the X-Men, we have to watch Slade."

"Hey, Wolverine, you're hurt, man!" Cyborg said, pointing to the man's shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid, I'll be fine," he said as Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin watched in amazement as the wound healed itself. Robin looked around.

"Hey," he said suddenly, "where's Raven?" The others looked around too for she was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile the X-Men began fighting Magneto. Scott unleashed his lasers furiously at Pyro, but the boy dodged and using his power he caused a great fireball to form and hurled it at Scott who jumped out of the way. "Jean, Storm, here we go!" he shouted as Jean used her telekinetic powers to slam Magneto against the wall as he hurled pipes and cars at Logan who was jumping out of the way and slashing things in half, trying to make his way towards Magneto.

Rising again to his feet Magneto reached out and took a parked car from the street and bringing it to the roof, he sent it hurling at Storm who was busy dousing out Pyro's fire. They were locked in deadly combat as Pyro hurled fire at her as Storm continually called on her powers to cause water to douse it out.

"Storm, look out!" she yelled as the car came hurtling towards her. Jean reached out with her powers as she tried to stop the car. It wasn't working; she panicked slightly and concentrated harder.

Suddenly, she heard a voice whisper softly, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and she felt a power as strong as her own reach out and grab the car, stopping it inches from Storm who was still fighting Pyro.

Jean looked at the girl, she looked to be about 18, she wasn't sure. She was dressed in black and violet, the same color as her hair and a jewel was in the middle of her forehead. Jean smiled, "You must be the one called Raven." She said, "I'm Jean Grey." The girl reached out and shook her hand. "Thank you," Jean said simply. "Don't mention it."

Jean reached out and grabbed Pyro, sending him hurtling into a wall; the boy hit it hard but managed to rise to his feet. "You're going to pay, Dr. Grey!" He rushed at her as Rogue, Iceman and Nightcrawler suddenly appeared. Iceman raised his hands, forming an ice barrier between Pyro and the X-Men. Nightcrawler suddenly appeared behind him, slamming his tail into his midsection, causing the lighter to fall from his hands. "No!" he shouted lunging for the lighter, which to his horror, was frozen over by ice. Nightcrawler grabbed him and slammed him into the ice, causing it to break, sending the former X-Man through the ice and onto his back. Marie walked over to him and grabbed his hand, causing his powers to leave him as he slipped into an unconscious heap.

Meanwhile, Jean Grey and Raven were still battling Magneto. For every hurled object, they hurled two back at him. He was a tough opponent, Jean admitted to herself as she kept hurling things at him. Suddenly, a red laser beam shot out from the right causing Magneto to stagger and fall. Jean and Scott rushed on him, pinning him down and they held him back, making sure there were no metal objects for him to unexpectedly throw at them. "It's over, Magneto, give up!" Scott said. Magneto said nothing. He just looked at them silently.

Jean looked up to say something to Raven, but to her horror, she was gone! It was as if she had vanished into thin air. "Hey Titans, Raven's gone!"


	10. Chapter Ten: Ending the Nightmare

**Chapter Ten: Ending the Nightmare**

Raven was suddenly grabbed from behind by a slimy, black arm. Venom grabbed her so fast she didn't even have time to call for help. He pulled her off the Queensborro Bridge and began webbing his way through the streets of New York. Raven struggled and tried to scream but gagged on the horrid taste in her mouth.

She kept a lookout of where they were headed and it seemed their destination was a group of abandoned warehouse buildings located near the Bridge. Abruptly, she was thrown to the ground where she struggled to her feet, trying to ready her powers to do battle. A vicious kick sent her flying across the abandoned room and into the wall. She evaded a punch and used her dark aura to block some of the blows.

She rose into the air and readied her attack. Her eyes glowed white as she stared down at Venom who glared at her. "You're going to pay for this!" The alien let its huge tongue snake out of its mouth, hissing in defiance.

"Just try and stop me kid, I intend to finish you off!" He shot a string of webs out at her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she unleashed her powers, grabbing a lose pipe off the wall, she hurled it at him. He karate chopped it out of the way, splitting it in half. Using his superpowers, he latched some of his web onto it and sent the pieces flying back at her. Raven surrounded herself with her powers, shielding herself from the metal objects.

Raven then pulled huge chunks of concrete out of the wall and slammed them into Venom, or would have, had he not used his acrobatic skills to avoid them. He used his webs to yank her out of the air and slam her into the ground. She quickly jumped to her feet, striking quickly with her fists. He blocked her blows and spun kicked around, his leg colliding with her midsection. Raven stumbled backward. Venom slammed her into a wall and used his webs to throw her into the air; his fist knocked the wind out of her as her body hit the ground.

Breathing hard, Raven felt his hands beginning to crush her neck. She was gasping for breath when suddenly a figure swung down and slammed itself into Venom, sending him sprawling into a wall. "Spiderman, what are you doing here?" she asked. The last place she had seen him was at Xavier's school when they had had a meeting. He had gone off to investigate something and she hadn't seen him since.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood," he said as he helped her to her feet, he launched himself at Venom, performing a summersault kick, which he blocked. Spiderman slammed his fist into Venom's face as Venom slammed his knee into Spiderman's chest. Raven had managed to catch her breath, and joined him.

Venom hissed viciously, letting his tongue fly out of his mouth as he licked his lips with a sense of sadistic glee. "Hey Venom, didn't your mommy ever tell you not to stick out your tongue?" he asked sarcastically. Venom glared at him.

"Shut up, Parker! I'll finish you off too when I'm finished with her!"

"Do you _have_ to joke with him?" Raven asked, in monotone sarcasm.

"Hey, it makes my life more interesting," he said. Raven shrugged. Just what she needed; another comedian, she decided to ignore him.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she hurled beams of wood and concrete at Venom as he battled Spiderman. The two were punching and kicking with reckless abandon, each trying to surpass the other and gain the upper hand. A piece of concrete flew at Venom but he barely managed to dodge it and it nearly collided with Spiderman as jumped out of the way.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing that!" Spiderman protested. "You almost hit me!"

"So sorry," Raven said in monotone, she had to keep her emotions focused and stay calm. Anger wasn't an emotion she was supposed to feel, it opened her up to her father Trigon's influence and her emotions were dangerous in those situations. But as the battle continued it seemed to her that they weren't able to defeat him. As much as she tried to suppress her emotions, a small amount of anger began building within her.

Venom suddenly shot out huge, thick strands of web at Raven, wrapping her in a cocoon like mass of wet spider web. She began struggling to get out as Venom turned his attention to Spiderman. Spiderman used his web to grab venom and throw him into the wall, Venom however, also possessing the powers of Spiderman, latched himself onto the wall, crawling up quickly, and he leapt down, kicking hard. Suddenly, Spiderman flew across the room and landed in a pile of debris. He was still awake until Venom knocked him unconscious. Now it was just the two of them.

"Now it's time to die you little brat!" he hissed in her face. "What's the matter, kid? Afraid?" he sneered in her face, relishing his apparent victory. She was growing frustrated and angry, and at this point she boiled over, she hated him more than she had hated anyone in a long time. She hated him for trying to kill her and she hated him for trying to kill Beast Boy, at last she snapped. Web exploded as her aura went out like a shock wave. Venom flew back and hit the ground stunned.

She saw Spiderman was waking up, he blinked in surprise as she began to grow taller, Venom too was surprised, though his face couldn't show it very well except for his glaring eyes. Her eyes began to change as their glow went from white to a dark, dangerous shade of red. Also, two more red eyes appeared, bringing about a truly frightening visage. Large black tentacles sprouted from within the folds of her cloak, shooting out at Venom with incredible speed.

Venom tried to dodge the tentacles but they latched onto him with a vise grip. Venom was struggling wildly to break away from them but it was no use. The tentacles dragged him closer and closer to her cloak. Her cloak seemed very large now and Spiderman watched in shock as he was dragged into it.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"What's the matter? Afraid of me now?" Raven asked Venom in a voice that didn't sound like hers at all. Venom just struggled, but said no words as he shot out web latching them onto the wall in hopes of killing his momentum so he could keep himself from coming closer and closer to the folds of her cloak. Suddenly he vanished completely beneath her cloak

Spiderman ran over to Raven, he couldn't grab her arms to stop her so he decided to try to get her attention another way, "Hey, kid! Stop it, you got him!" She didn't seem to hear him at all.

Suddenly, there was a puff of blue smoke as Nightcrawler and Beast Boy appeared. Spiderman looked up in surprise. "How did you know where to find us?"

"We had the others spread out from the bridge and we went looking for the two of you," Beast Boy said. "With all the noise you make when you two fight, with your wisecracking and her shouting "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" all the time, it was kinda easy to figure out where you were." Beast Boy looked at Raven, his eyes going wide. "Whoa."

He ran over to Raven; "Raven, Rae, stop it!" he shouted.

"I tried that already, she did even hear me!" Spiderman shouted at him. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and rammed himself into her, knocking her off her feet. She hit the ground and Spiderman watched in amazement as she shrunk back down to her normal size and as the wind blew her cloak away from Venom revealing what she had done to him.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked in a groggy voice, "what happened?"

"You kinda got ticked and totally—Raven look out!" Venom suddenly sprang up from his position on the ground and slammed his fist into Raven's midsection. Raven flew across the warehouse as Beast Boy morphed into an eagle and grabbed her, setting her down gently, he looked at her, "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, I just have to stay calm," Raven said between gasps.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him," Beast Boy said as Venom and Spiderman fought each other viciously.

"I almost did," Raven said.

"Don't worry, you checked yourself in time."

Beast Boy nodded and morphed into a T Rex, stomping towards the alien symbiont. Nightcrawler also leapt into action, teleporting himself so he could do hand-to-hand combat with the villain. Beast Boy let out a loud roar that shook the entire building. Venom began looking around in a panic as Nightcrawler's tail smashed into his chest.

"Raven, tell your friend not to stop what he's doing!" Spiderman shouted loudly.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"The alien symbiont will separate from Eddie Brock if there is loud noise or fire near him," Spiderman shouted. So that was why Venom stayed far away from Pyro back when they had abducted her in the alley

"Raven, here!" Nightcrawler suddenly threw something at her. She used her powers to grab it. Pyro's lighter, she knew exactly what to do with. Venom was afraid of Pyro's powers. "You don't like fire, Venom; I think it's time to play with it. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A small flame sprouted out from it as Raven used her telekinesis to amplify its power. She sent a red hot inferno of a fireball straight into Venom. Screaming, Eddie Brock hit the ground, his alien symbiont separated from him, leaving him defenseless.

"Don't worry, Eddie. There's a nice jail cell with your name on it," Spiderman said. As he and Nightcrawler kept watching him. The police came and carted Eddie Brock off to jail as Spiderman made a hasty exit. "They don't like me all that much," he said as he webbed his way out of the warehouse district.

Just then the Titans ran up, along with the X-Men. "Raven!" Robin shouted, "We wondered what happened to you! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I think we should get back to Xavier's school. He's expecting us you know."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Home Again

**Chapter Eleven: Home again**

"Raven, you okay?" Beast Boy asked. "You really scared us back there."

"I'm fine, Beast Boy," Raven replied. "We need to head back to the school." Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a small smile.

Spiderman and the rest of the Titans made their way towards Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. When they returned, they headed straight towards Xavier's office. The Titans, along with the X-Men took their seats in the room. Charles Xavier wheeled himself to his desk and looked at the Titans.

"I am grateful for your help. I know you must be ready to return to Jump City. I'm sure you've had enough of vacation. "

"That's true Professor," Robin replied. "This trip has been exhausting."

"Indeed but it was very nice to meet you," Starfire said enthusiastically.

"Thanks for clearing up all this mess with Galtry. I'm glad I won't have to see his face again," Beast Boy said.

"You're very welcome," Xavier smiled. He looked over at Raven. "It was nice to see you again, Raven. You were my finest student." The Titans stared at them in surprise.

"She was…your student?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, a long time ago, before she met you," Xavier said quietly. "Before you leave, I have something for you." Charles Xavier reached into his desk and removed a communicator. "This is for you. If you ever need us, just call."

"The same with you professor," Robin traded communicators.

"And Raven," Xavier removed a small kite from beneath his desk. "I wanted you to have this. You hated leaving it behind."

"Thanks," Raven blushed sheepishly. She accepted the gift and stood back.

Cyborg looked over at Xavier. "Thanks for helpin' us out, Professor. I don't thing we'll be forgetting this vacation anytime soon."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"We'll probably leave in the morning," Robin said. "It was kind of you to let us stay at your school."

"It was nothing; I always try to help vigilantes, mutants and superheroes when I get the chance. I don't get to go out a whole lot. I can't do a whole lot trapped in this chair besides use Cerebro to contact other mutants. That's one reason I formed the X-Men, they could go where I couldn't and accomplish my dream of humans and mutants living in harmony with each other."

"I hope you fulfill that dream, Professor," Robin shook his hand.

"That's a noble thing, coming from a normal human with no mutant abilities. You've made quite a name for yourself, and you accept your friend's gifts and help them use it to aid others."

"How did you know I wasn't a mutant?" Robin asked. "Everyone else thinks I have superpowers."

"I'm a telepath, I can read your mind, son." Robin gave him a smile. They turned and left the room.

"Why didn't you tell us about her before, Professor?" Jean Gray asked.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately, Jean. I would have told you sooner. Honestly, I wasn't surprised she was in New York, but I keep contact with her through my telepathy. I sent Scott, Logan and Peter Parker to the Unity Days Festival to find them."

"So did you know that Slade was here too?"

"In a way, yes, but I couldn't be too sure, when Nicholas Galtry revealed himself and Raven was kidnapped by Venom and Pyro, I knew only a genius could concoct such a plan. When my telepathy couldn't locate Raven, I immediately suspected Magneto. I put two and two together and knew they were working together. Thanks to the Teen Titans, we stopped them before further damage could be done."

"That's a good thing, what will we do now?" Jean asked.

"We'll do what we've always done. We keep fighting for the good of humanity."

The next day the Titans loaded up the T Car with their luggage. Many of the students, along with the X-Men were outside waiting to see them off.

"It vas very nice to meet all of you," Nightcrawler said. "If you're ever in the area, please stop by."

"We will, but I don't think that'll be anytime soon, Dude," Beast Boy said.

"Good-bye y'all! We'll see you around!" Cyborg shouted. Then he pulled out of the driveway. The two day return trip wen by quickly and they soon found themselves back in Jump City. Once they were home they rushed to unpack their bags and readjust themselves to their normal routine.

A few days later, Beast Boy woke up early in the morning and went out into the living room. Staring out the window, he wondered if the others were awake yet.

Bored, he climbed up the stairs and made his way out onto the rooftop. Looking around, he spotted Raven in the mediation area, except she wasn't meditating; she was flying the kite Xavier gave her before they left the school.

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, smiling.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing up this early, I thought you hated waking up early."

"I just decided to get up, I guess," he replied. "So Xavier was your tutor, huh?"

"Yes, when I was very young. He's a great man."

"That's true, but why didn't you tell us this stuff?"

"Some things I like to keep to myself; I have privacy you know."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't talk about it."

"I know."

"So what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about what Xavier and his X-Men do."

"What do you mean?"

"They're a lot like us, they fight for the good things in the world. Me, I'm supposed to be evil."

"Aw, come on, Raven! You know that's not true! You're a little creepy but that doesn't make you evil."

"I wouldn't be to sure, Beast Boy." Raven stared up at the kite as it fluttered in the breeze. "It's been said that I was created to do horrible things. Things you wouldn't understand."

"Well, I don't understand and I don't have to understand if someone says you were supposed to do horrible things. But just because someone says you're evil doesn't mean you are."

"Thank you. Xavier showed me how to use my powers to help people, and I want to keep doing that."

"That's a good thing, Raven." Beast Boy placed his hand on hers and held it quietly.

"You hungry?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I'll make breakfast."

"No, you won't! I'm not going to eat your tofu!"

"Fine, you make breakfast, I'll just make my own." Beast Boy said. Raven nodded and they both walked back into the Tower still arguing over breakfast. Life was back to normal and it was good to be home again.

The End

_**Quick Sticky: ** Thanks to all my reviewers for commenting on the worst piece of fiction I ever wrote. I'm so happy this is finished. Now I never have to look at this as long as I live. HALELUJAH! Thanks for taking the time to read this. God bless all my reviewers, even the person who flamed me. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO GO AWAY!_

_Please read and review **The Randori Stone**. That's my new project that I'll be working on for awhile. Now that you've finished this go read and review it because there's nothing left to read here! _


End file.
